onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Beast King
Beast King (獣王 Jūō) was an artificial mutant created by Dr. Genus of the House of Evolution. Beast King is the leader of Dr. Genus' strike force and second-strongest specimen in the House of Evolution, exceeded only by Carnage Kabuto. Appearance Beast King is a large, humanoid lion, with a full mane and tail. In spite of his humanoid, five-digit hands, he still wields sharp claws on his fingers and padded, four-toed feet. He wears a black shirt, animal furs on his shoulders, and a leopard-skin cloth around his waist, secured by heavy chains and a belt with a lion-head buckle. There are bracelets on both his wrists and ankles, and bracers on both biceps, which he breaks and shatters once enraged. BKFullBody.png|Full appearance Personality Beast King speaks very loudly, roaring and shouting his dialogue constantly. Although only the second-strongest, Beast King revels in his own power, and becomes increasingly frustrated with Saitama's inexplicable strength and absence of fear. As a leader, he is sadistic and has little regard for his fellow mutants, dismissing his killings of Slugerous and Frog Man as the 'law of the jungle'. Plot Introduction Saga House of Evolution Arc After witnessing Saitama instantly kill Mosquito Girl, Dr. Genus takes great interest in him as a human specimen, and sends Beast King, Armored Gorilla, Kamakyuri, Ground Dragon, Frog Man, and Slugerous to abduct him for further research. Saitama defeats Kamakyuri, Frog Man, and Slugerous in a failed ambush, but is grabbed and rooted in concrete by Ground Dragon. While Armored Gorilla repels Genos, Beast King taunts Saitama, threatening to scratch out his eyes. Nonplussed, Saitama casually frees himself, sending Beast King into a limb-cutting frenzy. He manages to accidentally kill Slugerous and Frog Man, but even after augmenting his strength, he is disemboweled by a flurry of punches from Saitama. Beast King's death prompts Ground Dragon to flee and shatters Armored Gorilla's confidence, thus bargaining with Genos and Saitama for his life. Some time after his death, a flock of birds descend to pick at his entrails, causing them to sprout arms and become ravenous. Abilities & Powers Despite not harming Saitama, Beast King demonstrates immense strength, chiefly through murdering his teammates and inflicting massive collateral damage. He was also called the second strongest member of the House of Evolution by Armored Gorilla, who stated that Beast King could easily destroy Genos. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Beast King possesses an incredible amount of strength as he was able to easily cut through buildings. Transformation: When enraged, Beast King gains considerable muscle mass, tearing through his clothing and ornaments. In this state, he loses all self-restraint, ignoring Dr. Genus' orders and harming his own allies. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Beast King mainly relies on his claws, physical strength and speed during combat. *'Lion Slash' (獅子斬, Shishi Zan): A powerful slash with his claws, which is capable of cutting through stone and flesh across considerable distances, demolishing entire buildings in a single swipe. * Lion Slash: Meteor Shower (獅子斬流星群, Shishi Zan: Ryuuseigun): Beast King launches off multiple Lion Slashes simultaneously References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:House of Evolution Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Mutant